Love Foolosophy
by moody's mood
Summary: Cinta memang buta....tapi kita harus punya mata


Title: Love Foolosophy

Author: moody's mood

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto. Judul diatas juga diambil dari salah satu judul lagunya Jamiroquai.

Well, since I'm still a newcomer here…..please be gentle, guys….(^_^)

- - - - -

- - - - -

**1st Fool.**

"Jatuh pingsan?!"

"......."

"Kau jatuh pingsan?! Kapan, Fugaku?! KAPAN?!"

"Nggak ada yang jatuh pingsan, Minato...."

"Lantas? Tadi kau bilang-"

".....aku cuma jatuh cinta"

- - - - -

**2nd Fool.**

Minato tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setiap melihat wajah Fugaku, sehingga hanya ada 1 pilihan di otak Fugaku untuk menghentikan tawa sahabatnya itu. Ya, menyumpal mulutnya yang sedang tertawa itu dengan benda-benda berukuran besar seperti batu, ember, atau bahkan sepeda.

"Maafkan aku, Fugaku! Aku cuma menertawakan jambulmu! Bukan soal yang kemarin! Serius!"

Sudah pasti itu bohong karena Fugaku tidak punya jambul. Hanya poni yang agak berdiri karena jarang disisir.

Heran deh, pikir Fugaku. Untuk seorang anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun seperti dia, bukankah memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis dan merasa berbunga-bunga karenanya adalah hal yang sangat wajar?

"Tapi tidak untukmu, kawan," ucap Minato saat Fugaku berusaha membela diri,"melihat seorang Fugaku Uchiha jatuh cinta, sama mustahilnya seperti jika kau melihat guru Jiraiya berhenti memperhatikan bokong wanita!"

"Jangan hubungkan persoalanku dengan hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan bokong atau hal mesum lainnya, Minato"

". Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi," janji Minato saat kedua mata sahabatnya itu menyiratkan suatu keinginan membunuh yang dahsyat,"nah, gadis yang kau sukai itu seperti apa sih?"

Fugaku menghela napas lega karena sahabatnya itu sudah kembali 'waras' dan merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan segalanya. Tapi satu hal yang Fugaku tidak tahu, bahwa Minato saat itu sedang mati-matian menahan tawa dengan mencubit bokongnya sendiri.

Perlu waktu bagi Fugaku untuk mendeskripsikan gadis cinta pertamanya itu karena hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah mampu membuat jantungnya berontak ingin pensiun.

"Hah?" hanya seperti itu respon Minato saat sahabatnya berhenti berbicara.

"Uum..."

"Ta..tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Rambutnya hitam, panjang.."

"Bu..bukan! Yang sesudahnya! Sesudah yang '_...dan juga berkilau seperti iklan shampoo'_..."

"Aku nggak bilang soal iklan shampoo"

"Ah, maaf. Pokoknya sesudah yang itu!"

"....'aku hanya pernah melihatnya dari belakang'...?"

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dari belakang"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minato kembali tertawa. Tertawa keras sekali sampai berurai air mata, bahkan sampai berguling-guling di tumpukan salju. Entah berapa menit Minato tertawa lepas sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya terlihat sedang menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Huhuuhh....hh....kau cari apa, Fugaku?"

"Sepeda"

- - - - -

**3rd Fool.**

Fugaku selalu memandangnya dari belakang, saat si gadis membeli senbe dari toko kue di dalam distrik klan Uchiha. Dan gadis itu selalu membelinya pada hari-hari tertentu sejak awal musim gugur kemarin.

Sekarang musim dingin. Sialnya, si bibi pemilik toko kue itu menutup tokonya saat musim dingin. Jangan harap Fugaku mau menanyakan identitas gadis itu padanya, gengsi tetap nomor 1.

"Kudengar, ada satu gadis berambut hitam panjang yang paling cantik di Konoha. Namanya Mikoto. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi mungkin dia orangnya," jelas Minato di suatu hari, masih di musim dingin yang sama. Saat itu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang seselesainya menjalankan misi dari Kirigakure. Kalau saja gengsi Fugaku turun ke peringkat 40, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan memeluk sahabatnya dan berterima kasih sambil berurai air mata. Oh, mungkin juga ditambah ingus yang menjuntai dengan gemulai dari hidung.

Sejak hari itu, Minato berani bersumpah bahwa ia sering melihat fatamorgana padang bunga di sekitar Fugaku.

Sejak hari itu pula, Fugaku mendadak kehilangan akal sehat. Seorang Uchiha yang dulu cekatan, tak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi, dan selalu kalem, mendadak menjadi seorang shinobi dengan ekspresi seperti orang idiot yang bahkan lupa jalan pulang ke rumah sampai harus dituntun oleh Minato.

"Kau kenapa sih, sobat?!"seru Minato frustasi,"a..aku minta maaf soal celanamu yang robek itu tapi kalau saja tadi aku tidak menarik celanamu itu, kau bisa jatuh ke jurang! Tambah lagi, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha tertukar antara kunai dan sumpit?! Jangan bilang kau mau menyerang dengan cara menusuk bokong atau mencolok mata musuh dengan sumpit!"

"Mikoto"

"Hah?!" Minato berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya salah mendengar dan tetap mengomel,"dan kita tersesat disini karena kau lebih memilih untuk membawa gulungan tisu toilet daripada gulungan peta Mizugakure!"

"Mikoto"

"Hah?"

"Mikoto"

Minato terdiam terpaku dengan mulut terbuka saat melihat sahabat kentalnya itu malah membuat tulisan 'Mikoto' di atas salju dan mengulang-ulang kata yang sama dengan pandangan yang kosong dan sesekali menghisap jempolnya.

Sehingga hanya ada satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Minato.

"Cinta memang gila"

- - - - -

**4th Fool.**

Masih ada 1 bulan lagi hingga akhir musim dingin. Itu berarti Fugaku masih harus menunggu 1 bulan lagi untuk melihat gadis pujaannya membeli senbe di toko kue distrik Uchiha.

Fugaku menghela napas kecewa. Biasanya 1 bulan akan terasa begitu cepat berlalu dengan segala kesibukannya sebagai genin. Tapi ternyata bagi seorang bocah kasmaran yang tengah menanti kemunculan sang pujaan hati, waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat.

"Maaf kawan, aku tak sempat mencari tahu tentang Mikoto…," ujar Minato saat ia sedang bermain ke rumah Fugaku. Ia mengaduk-aduk cokelat panas di dalam cangkirnya dan menyeruputnya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,"...sialnya, selama beberapa hari ke depan, kita akan sangat disibukkan oleh berbagai misi dan kita hampir tak punya waktu untuk mendiskusikan tentang gadis pujaanmu itu!"

Bagi Fugaku, lebih baik disibukkan dengan misi daripada terus menerus memaki pada jam dinding yang jarumnya seolah enggan berputar. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat melupakan Mikoto sejenak, setidaknya sampai musim dingin ini berakhir.

Tapi nyatanya, Fugaku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Tidak sekalipun. Baginya, gadis bernama Mikoto itu sudah merampas seluruh bagian dari memori otaknya dan bahkan hatinya. Bahkan ketika seorang genin perempuan menyatakan perasaan padanya di tengah guyuran salju, sinar lampu jalanan yang romantis, dan sekotak coklat berpita merah jambu di tangan, ia menolaknya dan berkata,

"Hatiku hanya ada satu dan sudah kuberikan sepenuhnya pada seseorang. Maafkan aku..."

Siapapun akan terpukau mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut Fugaku. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Minato, yang mengintip dari balik tiang. Air liurnya hampir saja menetes jika ia terlambat untuk menutup mulut.

"Tidakkah kau pertimbangkan lebih dulu, Fugaku?" tanya Minato seraya berjalan mendekat saat si genin perempuan sudah pergi sambil berurai air mata,"dia _cukup_ manis,"

"Apa kalimat tadi tidak _cukup_ jelas?"

Minato mengulum bibirnya kemudian menghirup sedikit udara dengan mulutnya, "kau tak pernah melihat wajahnya, sobat. Kita bahkan tak punya bukti bahwa gadis yang kau lihat benar-benar bernama Mikoto-"

"-siapapun namanya," potong Fugaku, menatap Minato serius,"aku hanya ingin mempercayai perasaanku saat itu"

Mengesampingkan logika dan bertindak berdasarkan perasaan adalah hal bodoh apabila dilakukan oleh seorang shinobi, apalagi lelaki klan Uchiha yang mengangkat tinggi harga diri mereka.

Tapi, bagi seorang bocah yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti Fugaku, mengesampingkan perasaan dan membiarkan logika menyingkirkan semua mimpi indahnya akan cinta adalah hal yang jauh lebih bodoh.

Cinta… memang tak akrab dengan logika, bukan?

- - - - -

**5th Fool.**

Gundukan salju mulai menghilang. Udara mulai terasa hangat. Tupai dan binatang-binatang lainnya mulai bermunculan, menyapa Fugaku yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas.

Ya, musim dingin telah berlalu. Selamat datang musim semi!

Fugaku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk segera mengunjungi toko kue yang terletak di pojok kiri dekat gerbang distrik klan Uchiha. Dengan masih berpiyama dan bakiak ayahnya yang dipakai tanpa sadar, ia berlari menuju toko tersebut dengan 1 harapan sederhana.

Ya, hanya untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Sang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tak pernah ia ketahui wajahnya.

Langkah kaki Fugaku terasa melambung dan ia tak mampu menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menyunggingkan sekilas senyuman. Jika Minato berada disana saat itu juga, ia pasti akan kembali menyaksikan fatamorgana padang bunga dengan kupu-kupu dan peri berterbangan di sekeliling kepala Fugaku.

Tentu saja hanya ada si bibi pemilik toko yang berdiri disana saat Fugaku sampai. Dan yang membuat Fugaku hampir pingsan, si bibi tersebut bukan sedang mempersiapkan tokonya untuk dibuka, melainkan menempelkan selembar kertas di tirai penutup yang bertuliskan:

_MASIH TUTUP SAMPAI MINGGU DEPAN._

- - - - -

**6th Fool.**

Mata Fugaku hampir lompat meninggalkan soketnya saat Minato memamerkan sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna merah jambu. Ia menatap bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Kupinjam_ dari Jiraiya-sensei," jawab Minato, mengerti maksud tatapan Fugaku.

"Tapi untuk APA?!"

Minato menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya dan memasang wajah sok tahu,"selama seminggu ini, aku akan mengajarimu _bercinta_"

Fugaku bergidik ngeri dan mengoreksi sesuatu yang rancu dan menyimpang dalam kalimat Minato tadi, "..mengajariku _tentang cinta_?"

"Ya! Maksudku begitu," Minato berdehem lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,"minggu depan, toko kue itu akan buka dan besar kemungkinannya kau akan melihat gadis itu disana. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu dengan melakukan hal-hal konyol"

"Hal-hal konyol? Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal-hal konyol?!" seru Fugaku lalu terdiam saat melihat ekspresi Minato,"i...itu. Waktu itu aku ingin bilang 'maaf', tapi entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutku malah 'Mikoto-Mikoto' terus!"

"Itu dia! Bagaimana jika dia mengajak berkenalan dan yang keluar dari mulutmu cuma kata _Mikoto-Mikoto_ saja?! Dia akan menganggap kau tidak waras!" ucap Minato penuh semangat dan berapi-api, "Kau butuh buku itu, Fugaku! Aku jamin itu!"

Mungkin perkataan Minato ada benarnya. Jika Fugaku mendekati gadis itu dan mendadak grogi, _hal konyol_ itu bisa saja terjadi lagi. Dan itu akan menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai laki-laki. Seperti yang sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis klan Uchiha dan menjadi motto hidup para lelakinya, _Bagaimanapun Keadaanmu, Kau Harus Tetap Terlihat Keren_. Fugaku sudah berkali-kali melanggarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi setidaknya saat di hadapan belahan jiwanya, ia harus terlihat keren.

"Jadi aku harus mengikuti nasihat-nasihat yang tertulis di buku..hmm..tadi judulnya apa?"

Minato tersenyum gembira dan dengan polos mengucapkannya.

"Cara Jitu Menjerat Wanita Bersuami"

- - - - -

**7th Fool.**

"Menurutku, gadis itu-Mikoto-atau-siapapun-namanya, akan datang ke toko kue besok"

Fugaku mendengus,"seberapa yakin?"

"Sekitar 70 persen. Kau bilang dia sering datang untuk membeli senbe, kan? Jika dia memang sangat menyukai makanan itu, dia pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk membelinya pada hari pertama toko kue itu buka, mengingat toko tersebut tutup selama musim dingin. Kecuali jika ia lebih memilih untuk membelinya di toko kue yang lain"

Fugaku mengangguk-angguk sambil berseru,"jadi, kita harus memantau kesana?"

"Tentu saja! Kita akan bersembunyi di tikungan dan menunggu sampai gadis itu datang!"

"Kalau ternyata tidak datang?"

"Maaf, Anda Belum Beruntung. Coba Lagi!"

- - - - -

**8th Fool.**

Hari ini, sekitar jam 8, toko kue itu akan kembali buka. Fugaku hampir tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Untung Minato datang menginap dan dengan senang hati menceritakan ulang isi dari buku Cara Jitu Menjerat Wanita Bersuami yang akhirnya membuat Fugaku tidur dengan sukses... karena bosan.

Jam 8 kurang 15 menit, Fugaku sudah selesai mandi dan merapikan penampilannya, seperti menyisir poninya serapi mungkin dan memastikan bahwa ia sudah menggosok gigi 5 kali. Minato berpenampilan seperti biasa dengan ekspresi layaknya seorang Ibu yang mengantar kepergian anaknya pergi ke akademi untuk pertama kalinya. Saat mereka tengah bersembunyi di tikungan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.

"Ingat ya. Kalau kau lupa mau bicara apa, tengoklah aku di belakang. Jangan sampai grogi ya, kawan"

Bagi Fugaku, nada bicara Minato seperti mengatakan,_"Ingat ya. Kalau mau buang air, bilang sama Sensei untuk menemanimu ke belakang. Jangan sampai ngompol ya ,sayang"_

"Lalu, jangan lupa langkah pertamanya," ucap Minato sambil menunjuk buku _Cara Jitu Menjerat Wanita Bersuami_ yang diselipkan di kantung jaketnya.

"Sekarang saja sudah lupa," Fugaku sebenarnya ingat, tapi kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia malas sekali harus mengikuti langkah-langkah seperti yang tertulis dalam buku sialan itu.

"Duh, kau harus berpura-pura membeli senbe dan saat mata kalian bertemu, sapalah dia dan mulailah basa-basi seperti-"

"Aku tidak bisa," keluh Fugaku,"itu bukan sifatku"

Minato menghela napas perlahan,"baiklah, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada di sekitarmu untuk membantumu, sobat"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu, Minato," Fugaku tersenyum kecil,"aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu"

"Kau tidak perlu membayar apapun untuk itu karena kau adalah sahabatku," Minato balas tersenyum. Oh, indahnya persahabatan.

Saat mereka melakukan _high five_, saat itulah-

"Dia datang! Ayo, Fugaku!"

"Ya!"

Fugaku mencoba mengambil napas, tapi terasa sulit karena debaran jantungnya yang terlalu kencang. Minato terkikik pelan, melihat sahabatnya itu kini berjalan seperti penguin. Terlihat gadis itu sedang membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada bibi penjaga toko. Sayang Fugaku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena rambutnya yang panjang menutupnya saat ia membungkuk.

Akhirnya jarak Fugaku hanya sekitar 2 langkah dari gadis itu. Ia tidak langsung menatap gadis tersebut, tapi terlebih dahulu menoleh ke arah Minato untuk memberi isyarat bahwa ia perlu dukungan doa. Minato mengacungkan jempol-_bukan jari tengah_-dengan mantap.

_Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan._

Fugaku menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan gemetar.

"Na..Namaku Fugaku Uchiha!" serunya lantang,"...No...Nona! Ma..maukah kau menemaniku......makan dango?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Fugaku dengan tajam,"Maaf, Uchiha-san..."

"Y..Ya?"

"....aku laki-laki"

Terdengar suara tawa membahana di belakang sana.

- - - - -

**9****th Fool.**

"Jadi..hmmph" Minato mencubit bokongnya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga,"...namanya bukan Mikoto?"

"Bukan"

"Lantas, siapa namanya?"

Hening.

"Hi.....Hyuuga..."

"Hah?"

"Hi...Hiashi Hyuuga"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tampaknya, Fugaku masih HARUS mencari sepeda.

- - - - -

- - - - -

**END**

- - - - -

(Buat yang bingung sama kalimat yang terakhir, baca yang bagian **2nd Fool** ya...)

**Peace, Love, Read, and Review**


End file.
